darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dark Soul/@comment-31686316-20170501051606/@comment-99.254.207.45-20170507194026
Pretty much no to everything you said. Some of your statements make so little sense, I'll just give them a flat "What?" "manus cant be the darklord because he is the 1st human hints the name manus & all humans have a lord souls equally as powerful as the dark soul!" Manus was never stated to be the Dark Lord, and neither is he ever stated to be the first human. He's the first recorded instance of humanity running wild and creating the Abyss. "it says in her miricle Vow of Silence descriptions that ''Velka, the Goddess of Sin, is a rogue deity, but she is versed in arts both new and old, and is considered to have a great range of influence even as gods are concerned."'' The Pygmy was never viewed as a deity, not even a rogue one. The Pygmy presumably did not hold the Gods in the highest esteem either, considering they screwed over the beings of the Dark Soul. Why would it want to head an organization designed to take vengeance on those who have gne against the Gods? Furthermore, the Pygmy has been forgotten by virtually everyone except the bearers of the Lord Souls. This is not exactly what you'd call being influential. "anything connected to the occult is connected to both velka & kathe" What? "velka is versed in arts both new & old witch is impossible if she isnt as old as ''' '''lord gwyn also she cant send theblades of the dark moon on soemone if gwindolin was not born yet remember gwyndolin was lord gwyn's last child she has to have been the leader of the dark moon covenant & also remember her stature is every where even in the undead church where we see a woman holdign a baby with a sword & she is surrounded by birds only one diety is connected to birds in dark souls velka's also at the bottom if you have a lantern or a spell to emit light use your binoculars you can see serpants in the dark holes in the temple the statue is standing on symboling the occult ' '& at the top of the undead church we find velkas servant!" What? Actually no, I have to say a bit more here. None of that supports, or even has any relevance to, your idea that Velka is the Pygmy. "there is so much slapping players in the face about velka the only thing we dont have is an Npc to interact with also remember nito is the god of death & witch of islith is a goddes of life & lord geyn is the god of light making velka perfect to fit the gender pattern & the god of darkness also gwyndolin has 4 serpants as legs meanign he is an imperfect dragon connecting him to the serpants & anything connected to serpants is connected to the occult & velka also priscilla dagger does occult damage also connectigng her to velka & serpants meaning velka was lord gwyns wife & the fertive pigmy making the story sound alot like dark souls 2 but there is way to much to type down here" What? Again, almost none of that lends any weight to your point, and the few things you said that weren't utter nonsense were just huge leaps in logic. Two males and two females? When did that get stated to be the rule? Complete rubbish.